


We Aren't Hurting You

by nicolai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bruises, Good Intentions, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Pain, Realistic, Self-Hatred, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: This is an exploration of some of the time Nagito was tied up, including realistic physical consequences. Kazuichi is agitated by everything about Nagito, Nekomaru helps him, and Mikan brings Nagito a meal.





	We Aren't Hurting You

Waking up is slow, but happens steadily. First I feel pressure on my legs. They’re wrapped in something, up to my knees. It’s very tight, but I can still feel my feet for now. Immediately after that, I think about the pain in my shoulders. They’re both drawn back- my hands are cuffed behind my back- and one is pressing into the floor. That one is throbbing. My hands hurt mildly and the cuffs are hard, but not still cold. So, I’m guessing I’ve been here for a while. There’s a mild dull ache in my head. I need to get my bearings before I react. I’m not sure what’s happened. 

“Are you sure you didn’t hit him too hard?” a low, almost bellowing voice. 

“Sheesh! Don’t worry! He’ll be fine! I had to!” a nervous, higher voice, and pacing footsteps. 

Oh, that’s right. He punched me. Kazuichi. Why did he punch me? Him and Nekomaru came… I don’t remember why. Maybe they didn’t tell me. But alright, Kazuichi and Nekomaru have tied me up. Are they going to kill me? I’m not sure they should be working together for that. But, of course, Ultimates like them would probably understand the situation better than someone like me. It would be wonderful to be killed by either one of them, or both. 

“Are you going to kill me?” I feel it’s best if we get that detail out of the way before we start anything else. Opening my eyes reveals that we’re in the same building as the party happened in, I’m tied up in the floor, and they’re standing a few feet away from me. 

“What?!” Kazuichi jumps at the suggestion. Nekomaru just frowns. I guess they aren’t, but why else would I be in this position? “Of course we aren’t!” Kazuichi continues, “Why would you say something crazy like that?!” 

“I’m sorry, someone as low as myself would, of course, misunderstand your intentions,” I smile apologetically, “It seemed the only reasonable conclusion as to why you would have done this to me. Though, it would be unnecessary for that, of course. I’ll cooperate with whatever it is you want to do to me.” 

“Will you shut up?!” Kazuichi yells, almost hopping forward. He’s irritated with me, clearly, but I haven’t the faintest idea why. I apologized for misunderstanding and told him I’d do what he wanted. Why would that upset someone?

“Hey, calm down,” Nekomaru pulls him back and looks down at me himself, “And you, stop saying crazy shit!”

Does that mean I’m not allowed to speak? I’m crazy… I felt like what I said made sense, but I don’t always notice… I should just ask. 

“Am I allowed to speak at all?”

“Stop acting like we’re being mean to you, you fucking bastard!” Kazuichi’s yelling again. I can’t figure this out. Why is he so angry? I just wanted to know if I was allowed to talk. I didn’t say they were being mean. Why doesn’t this make sense?

“Of course you aren’t! Naturally someone like me deserves to be hurt like this, honestly it makes me happy that you think I’m worth this attention. Since you aren’t going to kill me, it’s really an honor that you’d deal with me at-” 

A kick to my ribs steals my breath away. It’s just as well, I didn’t need it anyway. 

“We aren’t hurting you!” well that seems a bit contradictory. Kicking someone and then yelling that you aren’t hurting them. Hmm. Am I not supposed to be hurt? Why? What is going on?

I’m coughing instead of answering and that seems to make them happier. 

“We’re keeping you here so you don’t kill anybody,” Nekomaru explains, “You’re too dangerous.” 

I can breathe again. “Oh, of course. Someone like me doesn’t deserve to be free. That’s okay, I’m sure anyone who will want to kill me can come find me.”

“Will you stop acting like that?!” Kazuichi seems to want to kick me again, but Nekomaru’s hand is on his chest, keeping him back. “We aren’t doing anything bad to you! It’s not wrong!” 

What is going on? Am I saying the opposite of what I think I am? “Obviously I’d upset you… I really don’t know what I’m doing wrong though. I think what you’re doing is fine. I thought that’s what I said?”

“Ugh! You’re hopeless!” he glares down at me, “Come on, Nekomaru.” 

They walk out and I’m left alone. This is a good time to get more familiar with my physical situation. As long as I don’t put pressure on my hands, they should be alright, but I’ll have to be careful not to lean on them. The cuffs are tight, but I can still feel my fingers. Rotating my shoulders forward doesn’t really work while leaning my weight on one. And doing so will eventually hurt my neck anyway. Maybe I can work out how to balance that. My legs can bend at the knee a bit, but it feels strange, them being so closely bound together. The insides of my knees hurt where they’re pressed together, that will bruise soon if it hasn’t already. And my legs being pulled together like that is making my hips ache a little, more so on the side that’s against the floor. If I can switch sides, this might be bearable for longer, but I’m not sure if I can. If I end up stuck on my back, I’ll have more problems with my hands. And being stuck on my stomach would be bad for my neck. I guess I’ll wait until I can’t stand the pressure on my shoulder anymore to try. 

That’s the physical stuff. Now for the emotional effects and future planning. 

I don’t feel much about this. I guess I’m a little sad to be alone. And I wish I was more comfortable. I feel a little anxious about being stuck here like this because it seems very vulnerable, but that’s probably fine. There’s really no one here that I want to protect myself from. I’m also rather worried that everything I did seemed to make Kazuichi unhappy. He responded to me as if I were accusing him of something and I have no idea why. I’ll have to figure out how to not upset him. 

I don’t know how long they’ll keep me here, and it didn’t seem like they knew either. So this is potentially an issue. They didn’t tell me if they’d bring me food or water or take me to the bathroom. If they don’t bring me water, then I’ll live for a couple of days and then die. If they bring me water, but not food, it’ll be a bit longer. Being taken to the bathroom is unrelated to my survival, but is relevant to comfort and health. I don’t know if anyone else knows I’m here. I don’t know if or when they might tell anyone. And I don’t know what it will mean if they do or don’t. Lowly worm that I am, people will probably still be concerned if I just don’t show up, as they could have another class trial to worry about. So, that should mean that everyone knows by tomorrow, right? But I still don’t know what might happen regardless. Most of this situation is unknown. 

There’s nothing else for me to do at the moment, perhaps I should try to get some sleep. I close my eyes and try to get in a reasonably comfortable position on the wooden floor. They apparently didn’t think I deserved a pillow or anything, and I shouldn’t disagree, but this is rather painful. My neck is bit at a difficult angle if I’m on my side, but I’m still nervous about trying to change positions too much. It can’t be helped though, and I push my legs against the floor and tilt over to lying on my stomach. My knees press into the floor more like this, but I can turn my face mostly to the side and rest my neck more comfortably, at least. 

To add more bad luck to my present circumstance though, I’m finding myself absolutely wide awake, with only the awareness of spreading pain in my body to pass the time. This is some rather intense personal despair, hopefully it can be used as a stepping stone for further hope, but this is only my worthless life we’re talking about. As the hours pass, I notice a growing pressure low in my abdomen. Of course, I have to pee. Well, I’m not sure what to do about that. It would help if I knew someone was coming back at some point to let me go to the toilet, but I have no information. 

Eventually, I settle into an all too aware and uneasy sleep. I still feel the time passing, but I don’t see anything, and I don’t move. I just wait. When I wake up, the sun is high, the room is bright, and my mouth is painfully dry. My need to urinate has gotten a bit urgent and I flop over onto my back to reduce the pressure on my bladder. Now I’m crushing my hands, but this situation is really such that I can only trade one problem for another. 

I stare at the ceiling, trying to come up with thoughts to entertain myself. And, falling short of that, distract me from my aching arms, pounding head, and full to bursting bladder. I imagine my classmates defeating Monokuma and leaving this island. The specifics are vague, but each one plays an important role, and they all escape together. Hajime is the main character of the fantasy, figuring things out without me. He leans on each of them where appropriate and they work together as friends. Their hope is stronger than any despair. 

My first indication that the pain I’m in is getting too intense for me to manage easily is a small whimper that escapes my lips and pulls me back into the present. The way my back is resting on my arms is making the metal cuffs bite into my wrists and now my hands are throbbing. I push my feet against the floor and lift my hips, so my weight is divided between my feet and my upper back. It’s not a position I can hold for very long, but it gives my hands a break, even though it hurts my shoulders even more. 

“What am I going to do?” my voice is raspier than usual, and quiet. I really need to get something to drink. But talking it out aloud might help me calm down and I’m starting to get a bit too aware of my heart pounding in my chest. 

“Okay, there’s not a real problem here. I’m just in a lot of pain. Nothing is going to happen because of that. I can just be in pain. I’m not in immediate danger. It just hurts,” this is less comforting than I’d like it to be, but I do believe myself. It just also follows that the panic caused by the pain is equally reasonable and nothing I can escape, which is a bit disappointing. 

“Worst case scenario, I don’t know, I wet my pants and keep crying because my joints hurt? That’s basically fine,” that’s also true, but still not especially helpful. 

“Well, if I’m going to be this pathetic about it, I might as well indulge, huh?” my laugh seems to bounce off the walls back to me. This would be one of the reasons I creep people out, I think. 

Decision made, I burst into tears. My emotionality can be unstable and there are a lot of reasons for that. The FTD is probably mostly to blame, but there’s also the trauma and life philosophy to consider. If anyone else were here, I’d care more to maintain my smile, but I’m alone and feel like crying. 

“It hurts,” I whine, twisting to the side to get my weight back on one shoulder. Settling into one position is intolerable and I writhe a bit, tears forming a small puddle on the floor. I kick my feet, or try to, as actually separating them is impossible. I rock from side to side, crying heavily. 

Tears, snot, and spit collect under my face and I don’t care. This is a miserable situation and there’s no reason not to sob and wail. I’m sure this despair will lead to greater hope, but right now we’re in the despair. My wriggling gets my hair in the mess and I’m honestly just glad that it’s easier to find a relatively dry place to rest my cheek after my hair has mopped it up. 

Over the next few hours, I keep thinking I’ve cried myself out. My breathing will steady and my sobs will quiet, I’ll just lie there silently for a few minutes, but then the next twinge sends me right back into it. By now my bladder is constantly aching, my cheeks are raw from tears and being rubbed against the floor, and there’s such deep bruising on both shoulders that getting off of them gives me no relief. My legs are beginning to feel intolerably hot as well. 

Finally, footfalls drawing near interrupts my pitiful crying. My tantrum had been a shameful indulgence and my composure slips back on easily as the door opens. Kazuichi is standing there, holding a bottle of water. 

“Were you crying?” he raises an eyebrow, looking down at me. His expression mixes judgment and concern. 

“How embarrassing,” I force the words out, despite how hoarse my voice sounds, “For you to hear me carrying on like that. I’m truly pathetic.” 

He bites his lip, looking uncertain, and less angry than he has been in response to anything else I’ve said since this started. “It’s alright… I brought you some water…” He holds it up, as if it were possible that I hadn’t noticed it. 

“Oh, Kazuichi, it’s so kind of you to bring that to me,” I feel more tears sting my eyes, now that I’m called to react to his generosity, though these are happy ones, “Thank you.” 

He steps closer to me, then crouches down, “Uh, how do I…?” he gestures at the bottle. 

“If it isn’t too much trouble,” I struggle to sit up, balancing with my hands, “You could hold it to my lips?” 

“Okay, yeah,” he’s clenching his jaw; I guess I can’t blame him, he’s almost required to touch me. Of course he’d be disgusted. He takes the top off of the bottle, then holds it out. 

I lean forward, wincing at the pressure on my bladder, and close my mouth over the opening of the bottle. He tilts it up and water flows into my mouth and down my throat. It’s a huge relief to get my mouth wet again. My tongue doesn’t feel like paper anymore, and my throat doesn’t hurt. I drink most of the bottle before pulling back a little. He responds quickly and only a small splash of water falls onto my chest. 

“Thank you,” I smile at him, “I’m so grateful that you took the time to take care of me.”

“Sheesh, it’s just some water,” he blushes and looks uncomfortable again. “We’ll bring you food tomorrow, okay? I, uh, got busy today…” 

That seems like a lie, but I’m not sure why he’s bothering. He doesn’t have to feed me. I never said he did. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it! I’m not hungry anyway,” that’s actually mostly true. I’m sure eating would be a good idea, but I’m really far more concerned with other things right now. 

“Really?” his laugh sounds relieved, “I’d be starving by now.”

“No, I’m fine. I, uh, would like to ask you for something though?” I don’t want to at all, but I need to do something about this. 

The relief is gone, he’s suspicious and irritated. Of course. I should have known better. “What?” 

“I, uh, really have to pee… I don’t really care what we do about that, but I need to know what you want,” I smile apologetically again, “I’m sorry that I’m asking you to deal with something so disgusting, but I don’t know what else to do.” 

“”What I want”? What??” he blinks. 

“Uh, well, like, do you want to bring me a bucket or something? Or do you want to, like, untie my legs at least and take me to the toilet? Or, uh, well, I guess I can just make a mess, but that seems like it would create more problems… I’m really sorry about this.” 

“I didn’t think about that…” he looks annoyed, but thoughtful. 

“It’s a little bit urgent… I’m sorry.” 

“I’ll, uh, go ask Nekomaru,” he’s fleeing the room it seems. 

I try not to keep track of the time while I wait, but it still seems an agonizingly long time. Finally, Nekomaru is bursting through the door with Kazuichi hurrying behind him. He doesn’t say anything to me, but goes and detaches the chain from the pillar, wraps the length around this arm, then lifts me off the ground. 

“Ow!” I yelp as he settles me into his arms, incidentally moving mine. 

“Did I hurt you?” he booms, carrying me, I assume, toward the restroom. 

“No, I’m sorry. My shoulders are just a little sore. Thank you so much for doing this, Nekomaru. I really, really appreciate it.” 

“No, I’m sorry you had to wait so long! I totally forgot that you might need to piss or shit!” he laughs sheepishly, then puts me down on my feet once we’re in the restroom. “We’re not very good jailers, I guess.”

I wobble, but he keeps one hand on my back while he unbuttons my pants with the other. He pulls them and my underwear down, then maneuvers me back towards the toilet. Having someone undress me is a different experience, but he handles it professionally and I don’t really feel self conscious. 

Once in position, I release my bladder and the stream continues for a nearly embarrassingly long time. Though I’m sure it makes sense for the situation. And Nekomaru chooses not to comment. 

“What happened to your hip?” he asks when I’m done, lightly tapping it to draw my attention. I look down to where he’s touched and see that the skin that’s stretched over my hip bone has turned almost black. I quickly look to the other side and see it’s a mottled purple. His eyes follow mine and he corrects the question, “Er, what happened to your hips?” 

“Oh, I bruise easily. It’s just from laying on the floor. I’m sorry to have bothered you with something so unimportant.”

His eyes widen and he bites his lip as he pulls my pants back up. This information seems to trouble him, but I’m not sure why. I suppose he didn’t expect it? It seemed obvious to me that that would happen. 

“Is that why you were crying?” he points at my face, so I assume my cheeks are as red as they feel.

“Partially, but it was more about my shoulders.” He immediately pulls my jacket down over my upper arms and looks under my shirt. 

“Oh god,” he sounds shocked. I can’t see my own shoulders quite as easily, but I’m sure they look worse than my hips. 

He’s much more gentle when he carries me back to Kazuichi. “We can’t keep him like this.” 

“What?! Why?!” Kazuichi eyes widen in alarm and his fists clench in anger. 

“This is hurting him!” Nekomaru puts me on my feet, leaning back against him, and shows him my shoulders. 

“He’s doing that on purpose! We aren’t falling for it! Nobody’s gonna feel sorry for you! We aren’t doing anything wrong! You’re dangerous!” he’s shouting again. 

I know that whatever I say here is likely to get him angrier, so maybe keeping it brief is best? 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Right?! See, Nekomaru! He’s just trying to get us to let him go so he can kill somebody!” he almost dances on the spot- agitated. 

“I don’t know. He didn’t really say anything about it… I just saw his hips…” Nekomaru doesn’t seem convinced. I think about telling him that Kazuichi is mistaken, but it would probably just make him angry and wouldn’t really help. I don’t say anything. 

“He’s smarter than us! He knew you’d see! Just put him back before he can confuse us!”

Nekomaru looks at me, studying my face. I wonder what he sees. 

“It’s okay,” I smile, “It’s your hope to keep everyone safe from me. I don’t mind. I think it’s really sweet that you’d care about something as trivial as bruises on a worthless worm like me.” 

“Stop saying things like that!” Nekomaru’s hands come up and grip my shoulders, giving me a brisk shake. “I don’t understand!” I’m acutely aware of how much smaller I am and how easy it would be for him to hurt me actually by accident.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m just going to disappoint you when I speak,” I’m smile apologetically, “Perhaps you shouldn’t allow it. I don’t really deserve to speak to you anyway.” 

He pushes me away from him, so I topple and fall, as I’m unable to take a step. I land on my right shoulder, which blooms with fresh agony, and I smile up at him through watery eyes. 

“Stop trying to make us feel guilty!” It’s Kazuichi yelling again this time. He reaches down and grabs me by the hair to pull me close enough to the pillar to redo the chain around it. I try to assist him moving me, but my feet are fairly useless in this state. 

He clicks the lock into place and they leave, fortunately before I can give them anything else to misinterpret. I’m feeling pretty dizzy and weak after all the exertion, especially as I’ve had nothing to eat, so it’s easy enough to slip back into a fitful sleep. The urge to pee is what wakes me up again, though, it’s less intense this time, as I’ve had so little to drink. I’m not sure what time of day it is, though the sun is out, and judging by how much my neck hurts, I probably slept a long time, so, I assume it’s the next day. The day they said they’d bring me food, though I’m not sure if they still will or not. 

I take stock of my body, once again. Problem one is needing to pee. That feels uncomfortable, but not painful. Problem two is that the shoulder I’ve been leaning on is topping how much pain I thought was possible for one bruise. Problem three is that my legs hurt pretty alarmingly. The pain goes all through them and it’s throbbing. They seem swollen, but I can’t use my hands to check. Everything else hurts a bit and I’m hungry, but that’s not as relevant. 

I roll to my back and pull my legs up. Elevation might be a good idea. I won’t be able to stay like this for long though. Laying on my arms makes my hands hurt and I’m more worried about nerve damage there than most of the rest of this. Although, blood clots would probably be a larger problem. But also, keeping my legs up instead of just having my feet rest on the floor is really exhausting. My abdominal muscles just can’t support me doing it for long. I endure it as long as possible, the roll to the side to rest. 

I’m not sure what I must have been focusing on to not hear approaching steps, but the door opening almost catches me off guard. 

“Uh, um, Nagito?” a hesitant, high pitched voice, sounding on the verge of tears. Obviously, Mikan. 

“Hey Mikan,” I give her a cheerful smile, “Feel free to make yourself at home. I’m happy to see you.” 

“Happy to see me?!” her eyes widen in shock, “Oh, be-because I brought you food, right?” she holds up a tray; I think I can see a salad and a carton of milk on it. 

“Well, you caring enough to bring food to trash like me does make me happy, but I’d be happy to see you either way.” 

“You’re not trash!” she shakes her head, “You’re our friend! You just, um, well, I think probably that you just have mental health problems, but Kazuichi said it’s probably worse than that….” 

She comes over and kneels beside me, placing the tray on the ground. Her hands glide over me, checking my pulse at my neck, then feeling my respirations at my chest. 

“Well, you’re both right, I think,” I laugh, “I do have mental health problems, but I’m also barely even a person and certainly don’t belong with amazing people like you.” 

She presses on my stomach and I squirm a bit, trying not to feel so much pressure on my bladder. 

“Oh! You probably need to go!” she blushes, “I’ll get something to use as a bedpan!” With that, she whirls out of the room, running down the hall. 

While she’s gone, I eye the salad. I can see lettuce and tomato, then also other green things I’m not sure what are, and some shredded carrot. It looks good, if a little lower in calories than I’d like after not eating for a full day. 

She comes running back in, carrying a small basin. I don’t see what trips her, but I only have time to tuck my face tight against the floor to avoid her knee smashing into my teeth. 

“Eeeeek!” she shrieks, “I’m sorry!” She’s somehow landed with her legs spread over my face. I can’t figure out how this possibly happened, but I guess maybe her luck is like mine can be. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” I smile, trying not to see up her skirt, “I don’t mind.”

She climbs off of me, standing up, then stepping to the side. Tears have gathered in her eyes and are threatening to spill any second. “I’m so s-so-sorry! I didn’t mean t-to!” 

“It’s okay, Mikan. I’m sorry for seeing if that bothered you. I’m not mad at you or anything,” I’m not really sure what she wants to hear or what will make her feel better, but I’m kind of hoping we can talk about me eating soon. Seeing the food is really making me notice how hungry I am. 

“I’m-I’m so gl-glad you d-don’t hate me!” now she’s hugging me and crying into my hair. 

“Of course not! How could I hate an ultimate? You guys are perfect. So far above me.”

“You d-do remember you-you’re the Ultimate L-luck, right?” she sniffles. 

“Luck isn’t a real talent. Especially not mine,” I sigh, “But I guess it’s pretty good right now since you’re here to take care of me.” 

“Oh, right!! I’m sorry!! Y-you must be ge-getting so im-impa-impatient!” now she’s back to full on wailing. This keeps moving really fast. “I did-didn’t me-mean t-to get so di-distracted!” 

“Hey, it’s fine. It’s kind enough for you to take care of a disgusting creature like me at all. Of course you can make me wait for as long as you want.”

“Y-you th-think I wa-want to ma-make you wait?!?! How horrible d-do you th-think I am?! Why??????? Please d-don’t hate m-me!!! For-forgive me!!” 

“What? No? I just, um?” I blink, trying to work out what went wrong. “I don’t think you’re bad at all, Mikan. I don’t hate you. Everything is fine? Right?” I know I have social issues, but this seems excessive, even for me.

“But you th-think I’d WANT to m-make you wait!” she wails. 

I have no idea what to say to that. “It probably makes sense that I’d think something so ridiculous and hurtful. I’m sorry.” 

She wipes her eyes and looks at me, “You don’t hate me?” 

“Not at all.” 

“Okay, I sh-should probably help you go,” she holds up the basin, “Then I’ll feed you lunch. Okay?”

“Thank you, Mikan. You’re so kind!” 

This is infinitely more embarrassing than Nekomaru helping me and my face is burning up with blushing. Mikan is a girl, so that’s embarrassing. And she’s doing this differently. Using a bedpan thing feels different and requires more touching. She pulls my penis out of my underwear and helps me lean forward, so it’s over the basin. 

“When you’re ready,” she sounds less hesitant when she’s instructing me. 

It’s still a relief to be able to pee, regardless of how embarrassing this is. She fixes my clothes, then takes the basin back out of the room. I’d guess to the bathroom. 

“Alright! Lu-lunch time!” Mikan announces, sitting down beside the tray. 

Being fed is kind of an unusual experience as well but overall, less concerning than anything else. The salad is crunchy and she feeds me rather large bites, so there’s no issue with swallowing. It seems like it’s gone in no time though. She puts the straw in the milk carton and holds it to my lips. I drink it down immediately. 

“There! Lots of healthy vegetables and milk! You should feel much better now!”

“I do, Mikan, thank you. But, um, I don’t want to bother you any more than I already have, but since you’re the Ultimate Nurse, I wondered if I could ask you about something?” 

“You need something else? From me?” she blushes. 

“My legs feel swollen. Can you see if they’re okay?”

She nods and feels my legs through my pants. Her touch is gentle, but it still hurts. “Oh no, that’s not good. They’ve been still too long. I’ll ask Nekomaru if we can untie them for a few minutes. I’ll be back!” 

I think I can hear Nekomaru before he even gets in the building. He walks so heavily. They’re back in the room with me in no time. 

He unbinds the cord from my legs and pulls my shoes and pants off. That’s the sort of thing I would kind of appreciate being warned about, but oh well. My knees are bruised on the fronts and sides and under that, my legs are sort of red. The skin looks tight. 

“You ne-need to let him m-move his legs at l-least once a d-day,” Mikan advises hesitantly. I’m glad Kazuichi didn’t come. I feel like he’d probably accuse me of doing this on purpose too. “Ri-right n-now you sh-should ma-massage his legs so the fl-fluid gets reabsorbed and the bl-blood flow is be-better.”

“Well, that’s something I can do,” Nekomaru smiles, “We’ll fix this in no time!”

The feeling is too intense though. He squeezes one of my calves and I instinctively lash out, accidentally kicking him right in the face. If I’d been expecting it, I could have stopped myself, but it was a surprise.

“Sorry! Accident!” 

He just roars with laughter, “No, I understand. Don’t worry, I’ll hold you still.” In a different context, that would be really nice to hear. But, for now, he just leans over my thighs and keeps squeezing my legs. 

Mikan supervises and guides him through stretching my legs after massaging them. He replaces my pants and shoes and reties my legs when he’s done. 

“See you tomorrow,” he waves. 

Mikan hovers near me, “I want to check your bruises before I leave.” She pulls the waistband of my jeans down and looks at my hips. 

“Those are really deep. Do you bruise abnormally easily?” 

“Yeah… I’m not very healthy, I guess. Don’t worry though, my luck hasn’t let me die yet.” 

“Tell me about your health history,” that’s less of a request than I might expect from her. She peels my jacket down and checks my shoulders, “This one has a large hematoma, as well as the bruising.” 

“I have stage three T-cell lymphoma. And bv-FTD.” There’s no reason to lie, though this isn’t a pleasant conversation. I’d rather talk about something else. 

“Lymphoma?? Cancer??” she’s crying again. “Wh-what’s the other thing?” 

“Behavioral variant Frontotemporal Dementia,” I sigh, “It’s a degenerative brain disease. It affects a bunch of stuff about how I act and think and stuff.” 

“Oh.” she wipes her eyes, “I think if they’re going to keep you here, they should give you something softer to lay on and I should keep ice on your bruises. I’ll talk to them at breakfast.”

“That’s so nice of you,” I smile, “Thank you. What else is going on with everyone?” being stuck here, out of the loop, is a bit boring. 

“Um, well, Monokuma… He g-gave us a video game… Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. It’s a motive? But we agreed not-not to play it.”

“You’re just not going to play it?” I’m shocked, that’s not a good idea. Everyone should play it, probably together. Someone’s bound to get curious and, if it is a motive somehow, people who would break an agreement is definitely not who you want having more information. This isn’t okay. Not to mention Monokuma and what he might decide next. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just what got decided…” 

“You should all play it. Mikan, tell everyone to play it.” 

“What? No! I couldn’t! I’m sorry!” 

“Tell Hajime. You can’t just ignore a problem in front of you. You all need to know what’s going on and talk about it together. It’s good to work together, but you can’t just ignore this.” 

“I’m sorry!” she cries and runs out of the room. Well, that didn’t work. I’ll just tell everyone who comes to see me myself, I guess. If anyone does. Even though they’re Ultimates and I’m just nobody, sometimes they need my help. It’s wonderful that I can be useful.


End file.
